


Eyes Open

by JaneDavitt



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs sees Tony for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

Gibbs has watched a young man with an easy smile and wary eyes grow older, become confident and self-assured. To a point, anyway. Brought Tony back from taking a final rasping breath with a command and a caress disguised as a slap. Felt those strong hands push air and life back into him as he lay, lungs full of water, vision black.

But until he wakes in his bed, body aching in pleasant ways, to find Tony staring down at him, a settled happiness replacing the dazzling smile, Gibbs feels he’s never seen Tony clearly before.

He likes the view.


End file.
